peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Infernal Zodiacs!
|Genre = Science Fiction|Creator = Sonicthehedgehog223|Writer = Sonicthehedgehog223|Number of seasons = 1|Number of episodes = 20|Running time = 23 minutes|Original network = Matrix (TRAILER ONLY) Coniston (currently)|Picture format = 720p (originally) 1080i (currently)|Original release = August 10, 2018}}Peppa Pig: The Infernal Zodiacs! 'is a Peppish animated television/online series created by Sonicthehedgehog223. On August 30, 2018, the show was renewed for a second season of 25 episodes. On September 18, 2019, it was announced that the show would end following the conclusion of its third season, which premiered the following day. Premise The series follows Peppa Pig and her friends who take the role of the 12 Zodiac signs. There is also a B-story about Gerald Giraffe, who is the often forgotten 13th Zodiac. Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Characters * '''Peppa Pig (Aries) '- Peppa, as an Aries, is usually seen as the gang's leader. Because of this, she sometimes goes mad with power. She is attracted to Pedro. * 'Suzy Sheep (Taurus) '- Suzy, as a Taurus, has an eye of beauty, and is all about rewards. It's the reverse in this series, as Suzy is normally attracted to Danny, here she is attracted to Max. * 'Edmond Elephant (Gemini) '- Edmond, as a Gemini, is very, very talkative. Despite his wits, he is usually left out not for being little, but for being annoying. He is closest to Dinky, who actually takes the time to listen to him. * 'Pedro Pony (Cancer) '- Pedro, as a cancer, is severely fragile and insecure. He likes being around people who will defend him. He is often made fun of due to his zodiac sign's name. * 'Max Moose (Leo) '- Max, as a Leo, strives for attention, as he fears of being another guy in the crowd. He is usually the cause of the events that happen in the episode. * 'Emily Elephant (Virgo) '- Emily, as a Virgo, is more interested in work than play. She is trustworthy, but is also overly critical and can make her an annoyance. She proves herself to be shy in episode 2. * 'Dinky Dog (Libra) '- Dinky, as a Libra, is a pacifist and is easygoing. Because of this, Aries (Peppa) can often take advantage of her. She finds Kingsley's advice to her very meaningful, and has a slight crush on him. * 'Alex Pig (Scorpio) '- Alex, as a Scorpio, is a very focused and outgoing member. He is assertive, but unlike Peppa, he knows when to stop, for he understands what the Peppaverse can do. He can be very furtive at times. * 'Patty Pony (Saggitarius) '- Patty, as a Saggitarius, is an exciting and honest person. She finds Alex very interesting and usually comes to him for answers. * 'Kingsley Kangaroo (Capricorn) '- Kingsley, as a Capricorn, is actually different from his normal counterpart. Kingsley is very wise and cautious. He finds the joy and energy Dinky and Patty have very inspiring. * '''George Pig (Aquarius) - George, as an Aquarius, is very imaginative and surprisingly tough. He is very curious about the world around him, but is a troublemaker and is addicted to Grape FANTA. * Danny Dog (Pisces) - Danny, as a Pisces, is usually selfless and will sacrifice himself for the greater good. He is treated as the second in-command by Peppa and admires how she takes the lead. * 'Gerald Giraffe (Ophiuchus) '- Gerald, as an Ophiuchus, is technically not a zodiac. He has a B Story about how he learns his point. He has a vast knowledge, but sadly can get extremely angry. He has a small ego. Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon